


TARDIS: Become Human

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, both Connor and the Doctor lick too many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in another parallel universe, this time in one recovering from the aftermath of an android revolution.





	TARDIS: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is officially my 100th fic!

Maybe Rose should just give up on the idea of the Doctor ever learning to properly pilot the TARDIS. He’d gotten so offended the one time she’d offered to teach him that she hadn’t dared to bring it up again. And it’s not like it was really a problem, since there was always an adventure waiting for them no matter where they ended up. But still, it could be annoying, on occasion, when they had very specific plans that ended up going wrong.

For instance, three days ago the Doctor had promised to bring her to see a star being created, in celebration of their anniversary. Instead, they’d wound up in America, on Earth, and Rose was left to wonder why the Doctor ever even bothered to use the word ‘impossible’ anymore. He’d said that traveling to other parallel universes was impossible, and yet this was the second one they’d been to so far.

At first Rose had been more than a little disappointed, especially because she wasn’t sure that a time as close as 2039 could possibly have anything exciting going on in it. But then the first person they’d talked to had turned out to be an android, and Rose had suddenly been full of interest. Their anniversary could always be celebrated again next year, anyways. 

The androids in this world were like nothing that Rose or the Doctor had seen before. They looked identical to humans in every way, at least on the outside, and apparently there had been an entire revolution just six months ago because the androids had personalities and emotions and wanted to be recognized as people. A cause that Rose would have easily supported if they’d landed her sooner. And even though the Doctor had been a bit hesitant at first, once he’d realized that he could see their timelines, he had declared that they must be alive. 

With the TARDIS temporarily out of commission as she made her own repairs, the Doctor and Rose had decided to stick around and explore the city that they’d ended up in. She certainly wasn’t expecting them to get caught up in an entire mysterious plot (though that was really her fault. At this point, Rose should just assume that there was some kind of plot afoot no matter when or where they went). Androids were sporadically shutting down, with no indication of any physical damage, and no suspicious behaviors before the shut downs, at least according to the witnesses. 

The clues had led to an abandoned warehouse full of spare parts for androids that were just gathering dust instead of being distributed to those in need. The Doctor was stopping in front of nearly every shelf to crouch down and run his finger through something on the floor. Rose was pretty sure that she didn’t want to know what. 

She was distractedly giving her husband a fond look when there were suddenly footsteps racing over, and a loud, but calm, voice calling out to them. “DPD. Put your hands in the air and turn to face me, slowly.” 

Rose and the Doctor both turned around, and saw a young man with a gun pointed at them, and a serious look on his face. He also had a blinking light on the side of his head, and Rose wondered what that was supposed to mean. They hadn’t met anyone else here with something like that. 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “I’m the Doctor, this is Rose. We’re with the, ah, state police. My badge is in my pocket, if you don’t mind?”

The officer frowned slightly, and then gave a small nod. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, and flipped it open to show to the armed man. The officer narrowed his eyes, and took a few steps closer for a better look at the paper before looking at the Doctor. “Is that supposed to be funny? It’s blank.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise, and Rose remembered him mentioning that it was pretty rare for someone to not be fooled by the psychic paper. “Ah, right, well, what I meant to say was that we’re, uh,”

“You’re investigating the dead androids too, aren’t you?” Rose guessed. They were in an abandoned old warehouse, so she doubted that anyone had called the police on them for trespassing, and the man was a police officer, so if the clues had led the Doctor here, then they could have done the same for the officer. 

He gave her a wary look. “Who are you?”

She offered a small smile. “We just want to put a stop to it, same as you.”

The officer narrowed his eyes, but he must have been able to sense Rose’s sincerity, because he put his gun away. “So what have you found?”

,,,

Hank let out a noise of disgust as he watched Connor swipe his fingers through some unknown substance on the ground, and then lick them. His noise was echoed by the blonde next to him as her partner did the same. “Androids,” he scoffed, quietly enough that only the girl would hear it. “But what can you do?”

The girl tilted her head. “Oh, the Doctor’s not an android.”

Hank blinked a few times, and then decided that he absolutely did NOT want to know. At least a detective android like Connor had legitimate reasons to be licking things, but for a human to do it? “You kiss that mouth?” he joked. 

Though with the way the girl’s face flushed, maybe it wasn’t such a joke after all. Yeesh. 

,,,

In the end, it turned out to be an android responsible for the shut downs. He’d been damaged in an accident, and it caused him to feel pain, so he’d thought that all androids were suffering, and had wanted to put an end to it. The Doctor always felt uncomfortable when the problem wasn’t a straight up evil person, because it made it more difficult to know what was right and wrong. 

The pair of detectives they’d teamed up with agreed to get help for the guilty android, and then the Doctor and Rose retreated to the TARDIS. She was finally repaired enough for them to make the trip back to their own universe. After they’d dematerialized, the Doctor practically danced around the console to pull Rose into a kiss, but she gently pushed him away. “Not until after you clean your mouth,” she told him as sternly as she could. “I saw what you put in there today.”

Back in the universe they’d just left behind, Connor was told almost the same thing by his own boyfriend. Which wasn’t even fair, because androids didn’t need to care about germs. 

But in the end, both the Doctor and Connor knew that there was no point in arguing with their significant others. Not if they still wanted kisses, anyways.


End file.
